bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Razenoid
Razenoid is a Dragon-like Bakugan and he will be in the fourth season which is called Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge. He is the Guardian Bakugan of Mag Mel and he is the main Bakugan villian in the season. He also plays a big part when Titanium Dragonoid loses control of his powers that Code Eve gave him and he absorbs his powers to make himself much stronger somehow. Information Game Razenoid is a Bakutactix Bakugan, and due to that it has a G-Power wheel on its bottom half which is visible after being closed. It also has a metal waist plate, two metal tail-like feature and silvery painted lower parts. A hole is located at the back and one on each side of the upper body of it to connect to BakuNano. It has a mouth that can be opened. He will be released in Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge. A Ventus Razenoid has 700/750/800/900 Gs, and a Darkus has 600/700/850/950 Gs, although some have been seen with up to 1100 Gs. An Aquos one in BakuSurge is 650/750/850/1000 Gs. Anime Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge In episode 1, He appeared in Titanium Dragonoid's vision when he was battling and he also appeared in Dan's nightmares alongside Mag Mel. He also absorbed Titanium Dragonoid's power when he lost control of them somehow. In episode 2, He absorbed Titanium Dragonoid's power when he lost control of his powers that Code Eve gave him and he then spawned a Mechtogan alongside Titanium Dragonoid. It is unknown what Mechtogan he spawned. He later detroys his Mechtogan that he spawned for some reason in one shot and with the power that he got from Titanium Dragonoid he is now able to escape from being trapped. In epiosde 3, He will properly escape from being trapped alongside his master (Mag Mel) and he will properly absorb more of Titanium Dragonoid's powers when he loses control of them again. Trivia *Razenoid is half of the name of one of Linehalt's abilities, Razenbreaker. *It is possible that he could be a "Dark Bakugan" like Linehalt but that remains to be seen. *Razenoid has the same eyes as Mag Mel. *Razenoid's legs sort of resemble the legs of the robots of "The Joining" from the TV show The Batman. *Razenoid seems to be able to spawn Mechtogan like Drago. *Razenoid's Mechtogan did not look like it was alive or "operational" and that may be why he was able to destroy it with one strike. *It is unknown if he and Drago are connected because when Titanium Dragonoid spawned a Mechtogan so did himself. *Razenoid and Drago may have a rivalry between each other. *Razenoid has some similarities with Dharak as both of them have some connection to Drago as Razenoid's shoulders are somewhat resemblant of that of Phantom Dharak, their intertwining with Dan and Drago started off with Dan having nightmares and Drago having visions, much like in Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders and both of their partners' voices are done by Shawn Meunier. *Razenoid was first thought to be a good Haos Bakugan by many fans,but it is not true. Gallery Anime Razenoidms3.JPG Razenoidms1.JPG Razenoid4.JPG Zwms1.JPG Razems2.JPG Razmel1.JPG Game File:Razen_ventus_close.JPG|Ventus Razenoid (closed) Enu.jpg File:Razen_ventus_back.JPG|Ventus Razenoid (open) File:71xEWCzhBnL._AA1152_.jpg File:71tlgZdpEBL._AA1152_(1).jpg File:Razen_Darkus.jpg|Darkus Razenoid File:DarkusRazen.jpg File:toys_models-img600x450-1291245743pp0p4x46630.jpg File:Subterra Razen.jpg|Subterra Razenoid SubterraRazen.png HaosRazen.png DarkusRazen.png DarkusRazentop.png HaosRazentop.png File:$(KGrHqMOKpIE0U64y,NrBNWn0jQ3Yg~~_3.JPG Bakugan Dimensions Darkus Razenoid.JPG|Darkus Razenoid - Bakugan Dimensions stats Ventus Razenoid.png|Ventus Razenoid Screen shot 2011-02-17 at 8.17.56 PM.png|Haos Razenoid Darkus Razenoid.png pyrusraz.JPG subterrarz.JPG ventusrz.JPG aquosrz.jpg haosrz.JPG darkusrz.JPG clearrz.JPG Razenoid Combat.png|Combat Razenoid Combat_Razenoid.png Darkus_Razenoid_BD.png Haos_Razenoid.png Ventus_Razenoid_BD.png Subterra_Razenoid.png Pyrus_Razenoid.png Aquos_Razenoid.png Clear_Razenoid.png Category:Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Bakutactix